Kassylca High
by WebbedWings
Summary: AC, KL, SS, YOC! High school fic! Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Yzak, Cagalli, Lacus, Stellar, and Arrula all attend a boarding high school together. But are they there only to learn?
1. October 25th

Phoenix: Hullo! This is our first Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny (which we own nothing of exept this story) fanfic, so forgive us if we suck!

Star: This is my first _fanfic_...besides the other one that Phoenix forgot to post :

Phoenix: Here is the story...slightly OOC, but, if you have a problem with that, that's okay, because I'm hyper and if you keep reading when you don't like it, well...that's a great passtime...

* * *

"KIRA! KIRA! GET IN THE FRIGGIN CAR! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! KIRA!" (see what I mean? ooc) Athrun ruffled his hair impatiently.

"MAN! I GOTTA SHOWER! GOD! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE!" Kira yelled at the top of his lungs, wondering briefly if he should go grab the keys out of the car. He knew Athrun, and he would probably leave...

"KIRA! GOD!", Athrun calmed himself down a little, then quickly riled up again, "YOU BETTER HURRY UP! GET IN THE SHOWER **NOW**! I'M LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES, WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

* * *

Yzak put his hand in front of Shinn, and tapped his foot impatiently, "Give me the car keys. _I'm_ driving. I still don't trust you since the whole telephone pole incident."

"Oh, come on! It was the sun, I swear! It was in my eyes and I couldn't see so-"

"You stepped your foot on the gas pedal harder. I know, I know. You say the same thing every time, but I don't buy it!"

Yzak quickly snatched the keys up, and held them out of Shinn's reach. Sometimes, all you need is that extra inch...

Suddenly, Shinn stopped trying to get the keys, and looked startled, "Damn! I just remembered! Er...my sister just got into town and, uh, well..."

A girl with light blue hair and aqua eyes walked slowly out of one of the spare rooms, seemingly deep in thought, "Grapes and lemons..." she considered, "Hmmm...I think that will work..."

Yzak felt the keys slowly leave his hand, and watched the girl as she seemingly floated out of the house, totally unaware that she had just grabbed the car keys out of the hands of some guy she had never met.

"Your sister moved in, eh?" Yzak glowered at Shinn, who, in turn ran out the door. He could have sworn he heard a faint murmur, though.

Piecing the words together, he came up with, "By the way, she has a dog!" Growling incoherently, he chased after him.

* * *

"Lacus! I totally forgot to do my laundry!" there was a pause and a bunch of curses then, "Save me!" she whimpered.

Lacus looked down at her friend and smiled widely, running to her room and coming back with armfuls of clothes. " You can wear some of mine!...Oh! There's this one!" she smiled impishly, holding up a cute little summer dress with an _extremely_ low cut, "Or this one."she held up a little white skirt, with a matching t-shirt, complete with the hot pink bow." OR-"

"I'll choose myself, thank _you_!" Cagalli growled, and threw the clothes on the couch.

Looking down, she grimanced at the assortment of clothes her little pink friend happened to have. Everything was so _bright_! It took her forever, but she finally decided on a pastel green halter top, with white capris. Lacus _insisted_ she wear the capris with the green bows to match the top.

Unfortunately, Lacus _also_ insisted-no, _forced_- Cagalli into wearing her hair in low pigtails...with matching green ribbons.

Scoffing at her friend, the angry little teenager left to meet her friends at the school.

* * *

"Athrun...I think I'm going...to kill you." Kira said slowly, rubbing his temples and trying to calm down, "An hour, Athrun...A FREAKIN HOUR...early."

"Hey, who knows? Maybe someone will be here, too..." Athrun laughed nervously and looked out of the nearest window.

"An hour, Athrun...an hour..."

"Hey, guys!" came a familiar voice, as Stellar burst through the front doors of the school.

"Hey!" said Athrun, sending a cautious smile at Kira.

Kira grunted, and sat down on a nearby bench. Sending one last glare Athrun's way, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"What's wrong with Kira?" Stellar asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing..." Athrun grumbled, "He just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Wow! What are you guys doing here so early?" Cagalli called, as she walked through the front doors, with Lacus by her side, "I thought Kira always slept in."

"I got the time mixed up," sighed Athrun, sitting down beside his sleeping friend, and groaning something about the shower.

Smiling evilly, Cagalli went over to her brother and sat on his lap. She laughed madly, and dug her fist into his hair, sending it in every direction. Kira snapped his eyes open, and he tackled her to the ground. He began tickling her like crazy, and she laughed so hard, tears poured out of her eyes and she couldn't breathe.

"Oh!" Lacus said, looking down at the two siblings, "That reminds me! I really wanted to meet Shinn's sister!"

"GOD! You did't even TELL me, Shinn! What is WRONG with you!"

"I'm sorry! GOD! I can't remember _every little thing!_ You told me to remember the _groceries_ last night!"

"YAH! AND YOU FORGOT THAT TOO!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"SEE! YOU EVEN FORGOT THAT YOU FORGOT THAT! GOD!"

Yzak, Shinn, and a clueless bluenette, walked into the school. Shinn and Yzak continued to bicker, and the girl simply smiled over at them all, obviously oblivious to the fighting.

Athrun, who was now standing up, cracked a smile, and walked over to the girl, "Hey! Arrula! Your flight took a little longer, I see?"

"WHAT? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO ARRIVE EVEN _EARLIER_!" Yzak's voice boomed through the halls.

"Yeah," said the girl, Arrula, "I was in the aircraft for an extra week, but that was alright...Air troubles..."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! A FRIGGIN **WEEK**!"

Just then, a bunch of students filed into the school, sending wierd glances Yzak's way. The boy stopped yelling, and went to stand by Athrun. He whispered something in his ear, and pointed to a group of girls. Athrun's eyes grew wide, and Cagalli walked over to them, listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, Athrun. Looks like you've got some fans!" Yzak laughed.

"Fans? What do you mean?" Athrun said, cluelessly.

Yzak sighed and pat him on the shoulder, "They think you're sexy."

Cagalli burst out laughing at Athrun's expression. One of the girls actually licked her lips and winked at him!

Cagalli had a sudden surge of energy and she slapped Athrun's ass, "It must be that tight ass of yours, Athrun!"

She cackled madly as his face turned bright red.

"FOUL PLAY!" suddenly sounded through the halls, and Cagalli looked back to see her insane gym teacher running her way.

That stupid guy always ruined her fun. Still laughing, she grabbed Lacus's arm and dragged her down the hall, far away from the teacher.

Athrun felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kira, who was currently out of breath from laughing. His face turned even brighter, and he stalked off to his locker.

* * *

Phoenix: Yes, I know. It's short and choppy, but I wanted to introduce the characters and their relationships SOON. So, I did, because I can. Now, no one is going out, and there will be some fluffinessnessness, but not a lot...well, i dont know...

Star: OMG that was fun writing that ...lol. You guyz are going to love whats coming up in Future chapters!

Phoenix: Review if you want.


	2. October 25th part 2

Phoenix: We don't own anything associated with Gundam Seed/Destiny except this story.

Star: This is chapter 2...

* * *

Cagalli sat down beside Athrun at the computer in Biology class.

"Hey. Can I be your partner?" she asked, then started laughing her head off, "I mean, can I be your LAB partner!"

She turned bright red and sighed at her own stupidity. Luckily, though, Athrun nodded, turning crimson as well. They looked up information on the interior of a frog for the first hour, and were pretty much finished...

"Okay, we're done." said Athrun, stretching his arms above his head, and yawning, "Let's get off..."

"Wait!" Cagalli screeched, reaching over Athrun, and pulling his hand away from the off button, "Let's look up mad libs!"

"Mad...libs?" Athrun asked, completely confused.

"Yeah!" Cagalli said, typing in front of Athrun, as he leaned back in his chair, "Come on, try it!"

"You first."

Cagalli giggled madly, and started typing away. She clicked the 'enter' button, and came up with:

All hail Athrun Zala! He is king of the strippers and has a tight ass. (how did they KNOW) Athrun wields a fluffy basket of mass destruction, that contains his most precious posession...A PIECE OF SHIT! Against him, stands the evil Cagalli, who has vowed to destroy his fluffy basket, and imprison Athrun forever, in a room of sexy toothpicks. Athrun secretly watches her every move, and is planning to imprison HER! Together, they would be a horny bunch, but they stand apart. (A/N: I'm sorry...I was hyper! .)

Cagalli couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. Even Athrun had a slight smile on his face, and eventually broke out laughing. The class looked over at them questioningly, and the two of them quickly calmed down, turning matching shades of red.

Turning back to the computer, Athrun saw a huge ad.

YOU HAVE WON! CLICK HERE TO SEE YOUR PRIZE!

"These things always lie..." he grumbled.

"NO! Wait!" Cagalli whispered, "Click it!"

Sighing, Athrun clicked the button.

Flashing lights lit up the biology room, and another ad popped up:

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON AN ALL EXPENSE PAYED TRIP TO HAWAII FOR 8! PLEASE ENTER YOUR INFORMATION BELOW, AND THE TICKETS WILL APPEAR IN YOUR MAILBOX SHORTLY AFTER! YOUR AIRCRAFT LEAVES IN 2 WEEKS!

Athrun and Cagalli looked straight at each other, and hugged each other in excitement. Cagalli squeeled, and the class looked over again, but this time she didn't care.

"ATHRUN! WE JUST WON A TRIP TO PARADISE!"

* * *

Kira's eyes shot open as he heard Cagalli's squeel come from the biology class. Had he drifted off again? Sighing, he looked over at Lacus, whose eyes were starting to droop.

"Hey." he whispered, snapping her out of her trance, "Come on. Can't have our number one student falling asleep in class, now can we?"

Lacus sighed, and heard a scream come from down the hall, "Was that Cagalli?"

"I dunno." Kira looked at her, yawning, "Maybe. Who's class is she in?"

"Athrun's." Lacus smiled, scooting a little closer to him.

Suddenly, there was a rush of footsteps, and Athrun and Cagalli ran by the room. Lacus looked at Kira questioningly and cocked her head to the side.

"Should we ditch class and follow them?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nah." Kira said, shutting his eyes, "I'm too tired."

Smiling warily, Lacus rested her head on his shoulder, and drifted off after him.

* * *

Cagalli hopped over the door of Athrun's convertable, and squeeled for the upteenth time that day.

"I'm so EXCITED! I've never been anywhere tropical before!" she smiled slyly and looked Athrun over, "Can I trust you with...absolutely _anything_?"

"Yeah...I think..." he said slowly, giving her a quizzical look.

"I've been thinking for a while..." she grinned, "And I think Kira and Lacus are perfect for each other!"

Athrun looked to be struggling between surprise and confusion, "You think...?"

"That they're perfect for each other, and this is our number one chance to help them out...so, are you with me?" Cagalli beamed at him. She already knew his answer, but she wanted to make sure...

Athrun sighed and looked his evil little friend over, "Sure, why not?"

Revving up the engine, he drove down the streets to his and Kira's apartment. Taking out his keys, he went over to his mailbox, unlocked it, grabbed the tickets and went back to the car. That's when it hit him. The trip was during a school week, and they couldn't _afford_ to miss classes!

"Cagalli! This trip is during _school_!" he voiced his thoughts.

Leaning over and grabbing a ticket, Cagalli looked at the date and smiled evilly, "Not for us, it isn't. That's the week my aunt is getting married! All I have to do is send out invitations for the eight of us, and voila! We've got the week off!"

Athrun seemed to consider this, but shook his head and sighed, " But the school will probably _phone_ your aunt!"

"Don't worry! I'll call my aunt and tell her about our plan! We're very close, and I _know_ she'll agree!"

Athrun moaned in frustration, and ran his hand through his hair, "And besides that, we just ditched class! What was I _thinking_! We could have waited until lunch!"

Cagalli patted her dishevelled little friend on the back, "Oh, come on! Loosen up! Any way, we've got enough time if you want to make it back for the last five minutes of class."

Athrun smiled sadly and shook his head, "Nah."

They sat there in silence, before Cagalli gasped, "Oh my god! We never agreed on who we were inviting!"

"Well, I think it's a bit obvious," Athrun finally started to drive, "You, me, Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Yzak, Stellar, and...Arrula?"

"Perfect!" Cagalli smiled and shifted in her seat, "By the way, where are we going?"

Athrun gave her a confused look and stopped at a red light, "To go and tell the other six what's going on!"

"NO!" Cagalli yelled, "Let's surprise them! We'll make them think it's really a wedding, at first, then break the news when we get there!"

That sounded like a pretty good idea, "Ok." Athrun said.

Cagalli swivelled in her seat, and looked straight at him, "Now, for our first phase of the KLMG, I think-"

"KLMG?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and glared at Athrun, who was concentrating on the road and smiling. Really, she could be such a kid sometimes. It was kind of cute, " Kira Lacus Matchmaking Game!" she said, "Anyway, I think we should set everyone into pairs when we're in Hawaii, so everyone doesn't have to agree on something, only the two of them. To make it less suspicious, the pairs will be one girl, one guy, okay?"

"Okay." Athrun said as he stopped in the school's parking lot, and got out of the car, "But, who's going to be with who?"

Cagalli walked up beside Athrun and they started walking to the pond at the back of the school, "Well, Kira and Lacus are obvious, and I don't think we should put Shinn and Arrula together."

"Why not?" Athrun questioned.

"They're siblings. It wouldn't really be fun for them. And _I'm_ not going with Shinn or Yzak."

"Why not?"

"I'm going with _you_! If you don't mind, that is. It would be easier to spy on Lacus and Kira that way. AND," Cagalli said, plopping down on the grass, "You're the only other daredevil in our group!"

"Daredevil!" Athrun laughed, "I'm afraid to miss _classes_!"

Cagalli patted the grass beside her and watched as he sat down, "Hey! I've been watching you and Yzak in Gundam class, and I've seen all the risks you take! It looks like you're having fun out there!"

Athrun sighed and lay on his back.

"Besides, I used to be afraid of missing classes!" Cagalli rolled onto her stomach and stared into Athrun's bright green eyes. She felt something wierd in the pit of her stomach, but passed it away as hunger, "I bet you've been _dying_ to go sky diving!"

Athrun chuckled and squashed down what he assumed was excitement, "Well, yeah. You're right. It _does_ sound quite fun..."

Smiling, Cagalli rested her head on the grass and closed her eyes, "So that leaves Yzak with Arrula, and Shinn with Stellar. I wonder how that will turn out?"

Athrun lowered his head to the ground, also, "It'll probably be awkward at first, but they'll become friends..." he mumbled, his voice sounding low and attractive to any sane girl, "How do you think ziplining sounds? I heard of this really big zipline, that starts from the edge of a cliff, and goes overtop of a forest. It's on one of the islands, I think."

"Ooooh! That sounds fun! We _have_ to do that!" Cagalli said, feeling that wierd hunger well up again inside her, "I'm hungry."

"For what?" Athrun questioned, sitting up.

For some unknown reason, Cagalli felt her face flush. She thought of every possible restaurant, but, for some reason, she couldn't decide on one.

"I don't know...You pick." she said.

Athrun shrugged and replied, "How does a home cooked meal sound?"

Cagalli felt her mouth water as she thought of Athrun's delicious cooking, "Mmmmm. Sure!" she laughed, "What are you going to make?"

"Whatever you want." Athrun stood, helping her up.

Searching through all of the possible foods in her mind, Cagalli decided on steak. She hadn't had it in a while, and she had been craving it the other day.

For some reason, the thought of a home-cooked steak didn't ease the yearning in her stomach.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Shinn said, seating himself in beside Yzak at their usual lunch table, "Where's Athrun and Cagalli?"

"I don't know." Kira said across from him, "but Lacus and I saw them run past us in Maths."

"Yeah," Lacus smiled, after swallowing a bite of spaghetti, "Cagalli sounded pretty excited. We should ask them about it later."

Suddenly, the lunch doors opened, revealing Stellar and Arrula. They both ran over to the table and Stellar jumped up and down in anticipation.

"There's going to be a Halloween Party!" she exclaimed, sitting down beside Kira.

Arrula sat down beside her brother and beamed at Lacus, "We get to wear costumes, and there'll be lots of candy!"

"Best of all, it's here in the school!" Stellar laughed giddily.

(A/N: In case you're wondering, the seating's like this:

1 2 3

4 5 6

1-Lacus 2-Kira 3-Stellar 4-Arrula 5-Shinn 6-Yzak)

Lacus's face lit up, "That must of been what Athrun and Cagalli were excited about!"

"But that doesn't explain why they ditched class...I'll ask them about that later." Kira sighed, twirling some pasta onto his fork.

Yzak looked up curiously from his plate, "Why? Are you worried or something?"

"No," Kira replied, "But it gives me something to do!"

Sighing, Yzak looked back down at his plate, twirling his food round and round.

"What's up, bud?" Shinn asked, clapping his silver-haired roomy on the back.

"Nothing...it's just...how come you guys all have have almost all classes together, but I'm stuck on my own in every single one, exept Gundams?"

Stellar cocked her head to the side, "Luck?" she said, "And maybe you won't be, anymore! Arrula's new here, remember?"

Arrula perked up at the sound of her name, "What class do you have next, Yzak?"

Yzak almost broke out into a smile, at this. The way she said his name sounded so...innocent, possibly even cute.

"English." he said.

Smiling happily, Arrula replied, "Wow! Me too!"

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLAALALAA

Phoenix: HELLO! Sorry to Star, whom I finished this chapter without. If you are reading this...well, I said I might, so never mind! Thank you to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're what keeps this story going! Oh, and, just for the record, here's everyone's schedules! I know they're demented and too coincidential, but, hey! Who cares? I totally forget all the REAL mandatory highschool subjects, but this is KASSYLCA HIGH, so here...

Athrun:

English

Swords

Maths

Biology

Lunch

Physical Education

Business

Drama

Gundams

* * *

Cagalli:

English

Swords

Maths

Biology

Lunch

Physical Education

Business

Drama

Free Period

* * *

Kira:

English

Business

Biology

Maths

Lunch

Drama

Physical Education

Gundams

Swords

* * *

Lacus:

Free Period

Biology

Choir

Maths

Lunch

Drama

Business

Computer

English

* * *

Shinn:

English

Biology

Maths

Swords

Lunch

Gundams

Business

Computer

Drama

* * *

Stellar:

Maths

Biology

Business

Dance

Lunch

Physical Education

English

Computer

Drama

* * *

Yzak:

Business

Drama

Swords

Computer

Lunch

English

Maths

Biology

Gundams

* * *

Arrula:

Free Period

Business

Maths

Dance

Lunch

English

Drama

Biology

Swords

I copied this down from a piece of paper(that is mine YES), so, if I messed up...whoops, aw well! Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews! I would have updated sooner, but I had computer issues halfway during loading the document!


End file.
